Wanna dance?
by xJAYx
Summary: It's Carlisles' and Esme's 125th anniversary since they first got married. Lotsa dancin, sexual fustration and Alice fustration. Not a good combination.
1. Bella's personal hell

**Bella P.O.V**

I was getting my stuff together for another one of Alice's 'sleepovers'. Ha! I was the only person in that house that was actually capable of sleeping. But I still went; I got more time with Edward.

Edward greeted me with a kiss that made my legs give way. Again. He scooped me up and ran to his Volvo fastened me in and started speeding to the Cullen house. Alice greeted me with a big bone crushing hug.

'Hey Bella. Come on and let's get you ready.' She said excitedly while carrying me up to her room.

'Get me ready? What is going on? Edward!' I was thrashing about seeing Edward chuckle to himself before I was strapped to a chair in front of her vanity mirror in her bathroom. She then held up 'The Bag'.

'Alice, no! No way. Nu-uh' I was shaking my head vigorously side to side. _Oh dear god help me!_ Rosalie then entered with curling tongs and a basket of what looked like hair products. I was officially in my worst nightmare.

'Hush now Bella. You want to look pretty- prettier.'

'Rosalie I'm fine as I am. I don't need makeup when I'm only sleeping over' Alice shook her head '_Everyone _needs makeup even the top models and no, this isn't a sleepover it's a party!!' _Oh. Dear. God! _My palms were now sweating. 'Who's party?' I was anxious and to put it plainly, I was just damn terrified.

Rosalie laughed while starting to comb my hair wile Alice was getting ready to give a manicure. How I hate those you always have to be careful opening packets or even putting clothes on.

'Don't worry dear Bella. It's Carlisle's and Esmes 125th anniversary since they were first married.' My heart beat calmed as over the past few minutes it had risen dramatically.

'Oh.'

Alice and Rosalie giggled. My face decided to betray my embarrassment like usual. So to cause less embarrassment I decided to have a nap while I was getting 'pampered' (more like tortured) as I was feeling a little tired and sleeping now would save me the embarrassment of sleeping on the couch in the middle of the party tonight.

I woke up with a 'Tah-dah!' from Alice; I looked in the mirror as Rosalie had finished making the finishing touches.

'Wow.' It's all I could say. 'Alice, Rosalie what did you do?' I looked like a model.

'Well…'

'We gave you a manicure, pedicure, moisturised your arms and legs-.' At that I shot a look up at Alice '- don't worry I didn't go that far up. Just enough so you can slip on this…'

She grabbed a dress off a clothes wrack nearby. It wasn't just any dress. It was a midnight blue, halter neck with a slit that would go in-between my boobs that left hardly anything for imagination mini dress. Thankfully the mini wasn't too mini. It had a scattering of diamantes around the hips. This dress was gorgeous. It was sexy but not sexy enough to be up in your face. Then a thought dawned on me; with a backless dress and a slit in-between my boobs at the front I wouldn't be able to wear a bra. My boobs would be free all night.

'Alice… What did you see that was going to happen tonight?'

'Don't worry Bella. Nothing's going to happen tonight. It's going to be fun. Bella trust me.'

I took a deep breath then said a word I would probably regret later.

'O.K'


	2. Chores

Edward P

Edward P.O.V

I let Bella get carried away by Alice. Bella just kept struggling knowing she was going to meet her doom in my sisters' makeup chair. I got an insight to what Alice was doing-tying Bella to the chair- and chuckled to myself. Bella was going to be stuck in that chair for a while. I tried to see what Alice was planning but I got blocked by Alice singing nursery rhymes in French. Jasper, Emmett and I would be occupied by setting up the party decorations under strict instructions from Alice- 'No one let Esme near the house.' So that meant we all made her go to a day salon in Alaska where she would be joined by Tanya and a few females from her coven while Carlisle was working.

Emmett was ordered to string Christmas light on the bushes all the way from the start of the driveway up to the house. But first he had to untangle them, that was the real chore as Emmett hardly has any patience and nearly always uses brute force. But Alice had made Jasper keep Emmett's emotions in check while he was doing his job. Jaspers job was to decorate the porch with rose petals and when the time came, to light candles. But for the time being he was decorating Esmes' and Carlisle's bedroom as he had the most style because Alice had rubbed off on him.

Alice had me put some lights to put on the ground so the light shined up on to our house to make it look 'real nice'. It took me seconds to do. So contacting me through her thoughts I got told to get the party stuff out so I set the Xbox out, dance mats (for the girls), I carried my sound system down and loaded one of Alice's CD's , Shakira. The music started blaring out from the speakers. Obviously someone had been tampering with my stuff _again._ The last time that happened I found a few stray clothes and my bed all messed up. Obviously they couldn't take two more steps to there own bedroom. I shuddered at the thought of what I had seen in Emmett's head the next time I saw him.

Emmett P.O.V

I had been landed with a suckey job from Alice that required patience which I just didn't have but every now and again I would get waves of calmness from Jaz. I just couldn't be bothered to do this anymore. I had spent two hours doing these lights and they just wouldn't undo themselves and couldn't keep up with my vampire speed so I had to go human paced so they wouldn't get as tangled I was only up half of the drive way. I could see Alice gave me this job purposefully so to keep me occupied and away from the house. All of a sudden I heard **Shakira –Hips don't lie**. No way. They were starting the party without me. I ran the quickest I ever had. I stormed through the door to find something I didn't expect.


	3. Booty dancing

Bella P

Bella P.O.V

All of a sudden I heard a pixie giggle from Alice as she saw what was just about o happen.

'Alice what did you just see?' I asked anxiously

'No need for me to tell you, just go downstairs and see for yourselves.'

Edward P.O.V

I don't know why but after I had turned down the music I started liking it. There was a music video laying with it so I started watching it and started picking up some of the dance moves. As no one was about I started trying some out. I got so wrapped up in the dancing and the song I had forgotten people were in the house and one was a psychic so she knew what was happening. Next thing I knew Emmetts booming laugh interrupted me followed be a clicking of a camera while I was still booty dancing. I looked around seeing a grinning Alice, a laughing Rose and Emmett and a stunned Bella. She looked gorgeous.

Rosalie P.O.V

If I was still human I wouldn't have been able to breath. I was laughing so much at the scene before me. Edward was stood mud dancing with his butt sticking out. I turned to see Bella's expression she was stunned and not moving but her blood was as her cheeks were heating up and staring intently at Edward to take all of him. I guess this was the first time she had seen Edward dance to pop songs. But we had seen him dance before but that was **Michael Jackson- Thriller**. It was hilarious but not as funny as this.

Jasper P.O.V

I was given the delicate job of decorating Carlisle's and Esmes' bedroom. I was also given strict instructions to make everything look romantic so I fired some love and passion into me and let that take control but not too much.

I gave the bed some red sheets, pillows and blanket while sprinkling some reed rose petal over the top just as I had done with the porch earlier. I added candles here and there but I was going to light them later. The walls of the room were cream so the red colour scheme went well. I set a few candles around the bath tub and left a bowl of rose petals next to the candles. I was very happy with what I had accomplished and Alice would be proud when I showed her. I was all of a sudden hit by a very powerful emotion- embarrassment. As Emmett's booming laugh greeted me. I ran down stair to the source of the laughing where I stopped half way down the stairs. I was obviously too late to see what happened but the faces of Bella's and Edward's told me it wouldn't be forgotten or the story wouldn't be re-told as I saw what Alice holding a digital camera. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Sexual frustration

* * *

The chapter I had posted was too early sorry :S this is the proper chapter 4 sorry again.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

Even though I was embarrassed about Edwards little dance with my face beet red I was also getting rather sexually frustrated and turned on. As when he was booty dancing it wasn't just his marvellous peachy butt he thrusted forward and backwards. No one seemed to trigger I had noticed. Well except for Alice who smirked and winked at me while the rest crowded around Alice's camera looking at the pictures she had taken of Edward. Memo to self- get copy of photos.

Emmett P.O.V

Fantastic! Even more blackmail for Edward. My collection is building up from when Edward having to fulfil the dare of going au naturale while hunting. (I think Esme got the worst view of Edward bending over a deer. It was bloody hysterical.) to his last dance solo of Michael Jackson.

Alice once had a vision of Edward going to take dance lessons. Shame we can't tape visions. Alice was laughing so much I thought she was going to combust.

Edward P.O.V

Emmett was replaying all of my embarrassing moments in his head making me even more embarrassed (if possible) to look at Bella. I just stood there glowering at the floor vowing to myself to never dance ever again.

I took a quick glance at Bella to see how she was handling, my dancing and embarrassment. She was stood there gazing at me, no, longingly. Bending over slightly to put here elbow on the banister to support her head. She was just about to show me her two wonders of the world when Alice beckoned her over. Damn it! If she just bent over a little more…_Edward! Stop it, she is your fiancée. Stop thinking of things that can only get you into trouble, remember Alice can see what you're planning_. Sorry. Wait, I'm saying sorry to myself? I'm going crazy!

'_Edward cool it, you're not going crazy you just have a lot of sexual frustration and you're not the only one._' Alice said in her head then used her thumb discretely to point over her right shoulder in Bella's direction.

She was still beet red and still looking longingly at me. It was nice getting pined over by my goddess, Bella, but as Alice said there was a lot of sexual frustration between us two and by the looks of Jasper, sat on a chair in the corner of the room with his head in his hands trying to contain it all, it was taking its toe on him.


	5. Quality time

A few hours later

A few hours later

With the house now thoroughly decorated and then re-done as Emmett had a play fight with Jasper. All the girls were done up and Bella looked amazing. She looked very, _very_ sexy with her high heels that she kept tripping over while I gladly caught her. I was thankful towards Alice as it would mean I would get to hold her more. But with touching her I couldn't hold my emotions in which caused Alice and Jasper to have some 'quality time'. The emotions in the house were so passionate and strong as Rosalie and Emmett had gone to their room as well. I couldn't stay in the house anymore. Bella was getting restless as she was sat on my lap kissing me. Every now and again she would rub against me making me suppress a groan as I felt her rub her breasts against my chest causing me to have a very uncomfortable bulge in my pants. I was having very indecent thoughts at the time. Subconsciously I was rubbing the small of her back.

_Just keep rubbing. This feels so nice._

Stop it. You're taking it too fast. Remember you could kill her.

_You'll be really careful though._

No. I must stop this.

I heard a groan coming from her and that was my queue to stop kissing her. She looked back at me with longing taking big gasps of air. My breath was jagged from our kissing marathon. Once Bella had calmed her breathing she went to kiss me again but I stopped her by putting my hand in front of my mouth so she kissed that instead. _Oh god that feels good. _She was kissing my fingers and twisting her tongue about on my fingers._ No Edward, get your act together! _

"No Bella. You know we can't."

"But Edward," She was looking disappointed and looked at me with passion in her eyes, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. That's why I'm stopping us now. I could kill you." She still had that glint in her eyes,

"But we could be extra careful." _Yes, you can be careful you know. No I can't! Now leave me alone!_

"Bella, Love. We have to be careful. And in my parents house? I would think the first time we ever did it; it would be in a much more romantic and special place like on our honey moon. When you get away from this passionate place and are in your right mind you will agree with me. Trust me." She looked dejected. But I kissed her lightly making sure to stop before anything started. I had to calm myself too as my bulge was still present.

"Okay. I trust you Edward. I will wait. And I'll make sure our first time will be special _and _phenomenal." _Whoa boy. Down! _Now I really wanted to go ahead with what I had just stopped but I held back. Thankfully Jasper had calmed down the passionate that was radiating from his and Alice's room. _Finally, if he kept going Bella would have been in big trouble. _

**Bella P.O.V**

That was close. _Too _close. And don't know what came over me. It was like an unknown spirit possessed me. I turned to look at Edward his eyes were full of passion but that wasn't the only thing that told me he had gotten excited.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright it came over me too and I think it came from the two vampires couples having tones of 'quality time'." I laughed at that. I now noticed that there were horrible noises coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room and I didn't want to know what they were doing.

"I can't believe you have to put up with that. Oh it was Alice and Jasper too. That's where the emotions were coming from." I blushed thinking about what me and Edward were possibly about to do. Just to think I was that close to getting what I longed for. I was a little angry that he stopped me but then thought that I wanted to have my first time in a special place. Not a place where his parents or brothers and sisters could walk on us.

Alice came bounding in giggling with Jasper on her tail like a puppy.

"Alice I really don't want to know what you just did never mind being shown!" Edward was shuddering at what he was being shown through Alice's mind. I really did give pity to Edward as he had to be put through this nearly every day. I shuddered at the thought of what was happening upstairs when there was a loud screams: "Rosalie!"

"Emmett!"

Edward shuddered and the rush of emotions blossoming from Jasper gave me a huge hint at what just happened upstairs. Eugh!


	6. Preparing

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting, reading one of Carlisle's history books when I heard;

'Edward, Bella, Love making couple! Get down here really quickly.' Edward arrived with Bella in his arms, like usual. They were so in love it was hard to believe. Rosalie came down, just as Bella got comfortable on Edwards lap on the love seat, she was wearing one of Emmett's T-shirts.

'Alice this better be important as me and Emmett were in the middle of something.' Rosalie grumbled as Emmett made his appearance in leopard print boxers, something I definitely did **not **want to see.

'I can see THAT! And no Emmett, do not do that to Rosalie, she won't like it.' Said Alice thoroughly annoyed that she was getting interrupted. Edward was shaking his head to show Emmett that he agreed with Alice.

'Anyway, Carlisle and Esme are coming' Alice said now in a calm state.

'WHAT!?! I still have to get dressed and re-do my hair and makeup. See Emmett; see what I have to do now! I have to RUSH me hair!' She gave Emmett a slap to the shoulder as he gave her a bewildered look.

'You're a vampire Rosalie you can go really fast anyway.' Bella said naively. _Oh dear. _

'If I were not to rush my hair and do it normal vampire speed it would take 2 hours!' Rosalie was now glaring at the shocked Bella,' So don't you dare say I should go faster than I originally do.' Rosalie took off upstairs, while running into things, to get ready_ again_. Alice had already gotten herself ready after our little escapade.

'Emmett, do you want to get ready in my room? I think Rosalie will be in there for along time.' Edward offered

'Thanks mate' Emmett ran upstairs to get into the same penguin suit me and Edward had on while the girls were in their party dresses. My beautiful Alice was in a mini black plain Gucci dress that was so sexy that we had to have some 'bonding time' ourselves. Bella was also dressed in such dressing that Edward was having a lust problem.

Alice danced over and sidled into my chest after removing the history book and sitting on my lap.

'Dear, when are Carlisle and Esme going to arrive?' I quizzed Alice

'Oh, in about an hour.' She smiled angelically as there was a crash from a shattering mirror.

'YOU!' Rosalie pointed at Alice threateningly.

'Me?' Alice asked with fake innocence looking behind her then placed her right hand on the middle of her chest. Rosalie fumed in a red cocktail dress with curlers in her hair and one eye made up with makeup. 'Hey,' Alice held up her hands as in if surrender, 'I said they were coming, not that they were going to arrive this minute.' Rosalie stood there fuming as Emmett tried to calm her saying 'Babe, you look gorgeous no matter what.' Rosalie couldn't argue back because she knew it was true so she just stood there glaring at my Alice. I decided to intervene and calm her down myself. It worked.

**Edward POV**

After what Bella had said to Rosalie I decided it would be best for us to get out of the house but under Alice's strict thought rules:

Do NOT spoil her outfit

Do NOT change her out of it

Do NOT ruin her makeup

Do NOT under any circumstances ruin her hair as Rosalie had already worked on it and needed time to do her own.

Either way, Bella was mine

I lead Bella to my Volvo and opened the door for her like usual. We sped to our meadow, our special place. We sat there for a while just enjoying each others company until I got disrupted by Alice's thoughts, 'They'll be here very soon so GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!! How could you leave! I had to put up with Rose as Jasper was taking Rose's fury out on the house. So I had to repair that and there's still more to do that I accidentally missed. So hurry up!' I grimaced as I heard about Jasper it must be hard to keep emotions in check when you live in a house of teenage vampires.

I grabbed Bella putting her on my back and started running to wards the house. I had already told Bella what was happening but nothing prepared us for what we saw.


	7. AN Sorry guys

Sorry guys but I'm putting my stories on a halt at the moment as when I come to writing the chapters they are further in the story and I get inspiration every now and again so I change things so I want everything OK for the readers of my stories

Sorry guys but I'm putting my stories on a halt at the moment as when I come to writing the chapters they are further in the story and I get inspiration every now and again so I change things so I want everything OK for the readers of my stories. I'm also every now and again working on different stories. Sorry again guys when I feel things are good enough to be posted I will post them but for now I need a break with having a very busy summer touring England and wales and with it being the start of the school term.

Happy reading!!

xJAYx

X


End file.
